Apenas um beijo
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Kagome queria apenas um beijo de Inuyasha. Oneshot feita de madrugada .


_**Apenas um beijo.**_

O dia mal começara, mas estava frio... Pesadas gotículas doces batiam fortemente na janela de um quarto. Kagome Higurashi olhava pelo vidro com tédio, suspirando amaldiçoou-se por não ter travado o despertador, que a acordara às seis horas de um sábado.

Desviando a atenção para os cadernos em cima de sua mesa, decidiu por estudar... Nada melhor que isso para parar de pensar "baboseiras".

- _Bhaskara? Fórmula de Bhaskara? Kami... Esqueci.._. – Resmungou, abrindo a última gaveta da mesa para pegar seu livro de matemática do primeiro grau. Ao tira-lo, caiu num chão, o que parecia, uma velha fotografia. –_ O que é isso?_ – Perguntou-se, pegando.

Sua fisionomia de confusão, logo fora substituída por uma alegre, na foto, ela com doze anos ao lado de um menino de cabelos prateados e orelhas no topo da cabeça.

- _Inuyasha_... – Sussurrou seu nome como em tantas vezes... Era ele... Ele... Motivo de seus sorrisos, suas lágrimas, suas mágoas... Se ela pudesse... Se pudesse voltar ao tempo... Voltar para quando eles eram grandes amigos. – Mas você não me escolheu... – Sua voz parecia triste.

Deu uma última olhada na foto antes joga-la de volta na gaveta e voltou a estudar.

* * *

- AHHH! Como eu detesto prova surpresa... – Resmungou Rin, fazendo um biquinho, enquanto Inuyasha e Kikyo distraiam-se vendo Miroku ser espancado por Sango. Kagome fitou-a confusa. 

- Nani? Gomen ne Rin-chan… Disse algo? – Perguntou, ouvindo-a suspirar. - Gomen... Eu estava pensando na... Prova. – Tentou disfarçar, voltando a andar em direção a saída.

- Prova? Ah tá! K-chan..._ Eu sei_… – Disse em seu ouvido, a morena de cabelos negros azulados corou. Mas não deixou barato.

-_ Eu também sei... R-chan_. – Revelou, usando o mesmo tom.

- E daí? – Retrucou, lendo uma mensagem que acabara de receber no seu celular.

- Como e daí? Você gosta do... – Interrompeu-se, olhando os gestos que Rin fazia.

- Ao contrário de você, eu fiz algo... – Kagome pareceu meio ofendida. – Lembra-se do que você me falava K-chan? Ficaria feliz com apenas um beijo? – Lembrou-a.

- Hai... – Respondeu pensativa... Sem ao menos ouvir e perceber que Rin e os outros iam embora, despedindo-se. E não viu, Inuyasha fita-la estranho, antes de sair com sua namorada.

Kagome sabia o que fazer, mas não tinha certeza como... A semana passou-se rapidamente, Rin nem ela, tocaram mais nesse assunto, embora a segunda sentisse sempre olhares interrogativos da outra.

Novamente era sábado de manhã, mas desta vez acordara cedo sem o despertador... Andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto... Pensava... Será que daria certo? Será que valia a pena fazer isso?

Suspirou, parando em frente ao seu armário. Arrumou-se de forma automática, não percebia o que vestia, o que fazia...

* * *

Inuyasha dava sua caminhada matinal pelo parque, próximo aonde morava. Estava distraído, pensando em muitas coisas... Tantas coisas... Coisas que ele pensara ter esquecido e outras que nem sabia que foram reais... 

_- Vá atrás dela, Inuyasha..._

_- Mas Kagome..._

_- Kikyo parece ser arrogante e egoísta... Mas se você olhar em seus olhos, verá que é uma boa pessoa, que apenas sofreu muito._

_- Pare de falar besteiras, Kagome! Ela não..._

_- Ela te ama! Até mais... Até mais que posso imaginar... Você não entende..._

_- O que?_

_- Um olhar, Inuyasha... Um olhar nada esconde..._

Agora o hanyou entendia... O olhar de Kagome... Olhar dela sempre esteve cheio de alegria, carinho, paz... Sempre... Mas agora, tinha um olhar melancólico, triste, distraído... Sabia que isso também era sua culpa, afinal, depois que começou a namorar firmemente com Kikyo, praticamente esquecera-se dela e dos outros.

_- Pare de chorar, Kagome!_

_- Mas... Tá escuro... To com medo..._

_- Keh! Não tenha! Eu to aqui com você._

_- Arigatoo, Inu-kun... E, onegai, sempre._

_- Sempre, K-chan._

Bah! Ele estava preocupando-se demais! Ele, simplesmente, precisava voltar a conversar com Kagome como antigamente... Contar as coisas para ela e... Pronto! Não precisava se preocupa...

- Kagome? – Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver uma cabeleira azulada passar ao seu lado.

- Ah... Inuyasha. – Parecia que também estava distraída. – Oi. – Respondeu sorrindo fracamente, fazendo com que o hanyou confirmasse o que pensava... Algo... Algo havia acontecido com ela.

- Oi. Kagome... Será que... – Perdeu a fala ao a roupa dela. Nunca a vira com roupas tão... Folgadas. – Será que podemos conversar? – Perguntou, receando a resposta.

- Hai, porque não? – Retrucou, acompanhando-o para sentarem em um banco.

- Kagome... Por que... Por que... – Inuyasha não conseguia perguntar. Nunca sentia-se assim, com Kikyo... Com nenhuma outra garota, apenas com Kagome, somente com Kagome. – "Sempre pensei que gostasse dela de um jeito, mas percebo que..."

- Você sabe, Inuyasha, que eu sempre gostei de você não é mesmo? – Perguntou, meio que afirmando. Fitou o céu, que naquele dia, possuía poucas nuvens, não queria fitar o rosto chocado.

- Eu... Eu... Pensei... – Gaguejou.

- Pensou errado.

- Kagome... Por que? Por que quando estou com você, eu me sinto estranho... Sinto coisas que... Que eu não deveria sentir pela minha melhor amiga... – Confessou, fitando seus pés.

- Talvez... – Sussurrou, aproximando-se.

- Talvez o que... – Parou ao vê-la perto, com os olhos fechando-se. Não sabia, não sabia o que fazer... Apenas deixou-se levar...

Beijaram-se de forma tão calma, tão carinhosa... Tão profunda. Que foi difícil para ambos separarem-se.

Kagome sorriu e olhou-o como não fazia há muito tempo, Inuyasha gostou de ver aquele sorriso, aquele olhar. Levantou-se e, lentamente, começou a se afastar.

- Kagome...

- Tchau, Inuyasha.

- O que? Como, tchau? KAGOME!

- Inuyasha... – Parou de andar, mas não se virou. – Você namora a Kikyo, você a ama e ela te ama. Simples... Um beijo era tudo que queria... Você me ama como amiga e eu também... Até segunda, Inu-kun... E... Aishiteru... – Declarou, voltando a andar.

- Aishiterumo, K-chan... Aishiterumo…

* * *

Uma fanfiction sem pé nem cabeça. Mas o que eu posso fazer? "Acordei" às 01:19 e coomecei a ver os últimos episódios e... Saiu isso . 

Essa fanfic é para a Nicole-chan . Presente de Amigo Oculto. Um dia, quando Albos Severus se formar em Hogwarts XD, eu faço uma continuação. XDDD


End file.
